<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"the worst part is" |boyf riends| by octypuss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002021">"the worst part is" |boyf riends|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/octypuss/pseuds/octypuss'>octypuss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/octypuss/pseuds/octypuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeremy heere and christine have been dating for a few years until christine realized she was ace/aro and ended the three and a half year relationship with jeremy. confused jeremy ran out of the house only to be kidnapped by someone he couldn't quiet see. after a while of being stuck in a musty basement he discovered himself developing stockholm syndrome.</p><p>sort of based off killing stalking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Jenna Rolan/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"the worst part is" |boyf riends|</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi idk when I'll start writing here but this is gonna be interesting. i probably will post very rarely because school, zero motivation, and being busy 24/7</p><p>i also might get a job soon but not sure. anyways hope you enjoy this story when i start writing just a warning I won't use much gramar or caps because im horrible at writing &lt;3</p><p>i guess ill share some about me</p><p>my name is october, im an aquarius, and i love making music :) </p><p>again hope you enjoy the story it's going to probably be triggering to some but i'll put warnings</p><p>have a nice day/night/afternoon ^^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>